Meta Knight (SSBGA)
This page is for Meta Knight in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Meta Knight is the rival of Kirby, a masked warrior of the same species, first appearing in 1993's NES game Kirby's Adventure. Despite being Kirby's rival, he is sometimes considered as Kirby's mentor or even ally. Character Description The intrigue and popularity surrounding Meta Knight within the Kirby fandom largely lies in his shrouded motives and his striking likeness to Kirby himself. Due to Meta Knight's way of doing things and his oft-hidden intentions, the relationship between Kirby and Meta Knight are unpredictable in nature and range from anywhere between being bitter rivals, to being strong allies to one another and can change at a moment's notice. He rsepects a code of honour and always gives Kirby a sword whenever he fights againts him. Meta Knight is the leader of an army of soldiers known as the Meta-Knights, and captains a giant battleship known as the Halberd. Meta Knight is almost never seen without his trademark mask on. He also has the ability to turn his cape into a pair of wings which enable him to fly and glide. Attributes Meta Knight is a small, light character which can be hard to KO and Grab. Meta Knight's cape provides him with 5 mid-air jumps and the ability to glide. Almost all of his attacks are based on Galaxia, his sword. These attacks have long range and are very fast, but not very powerful. Meta Knight's Special Moves allow him to quicly inflict damage to his opponents. His Mach Tornado can inflict up to 26% damage if used correctly, enabling him to use his Smash Attacks more effectively. His Side Special Move as well as him Up Special Move provide him with excellent horizontal and vertical recovery. Meta Knight can also teleport with his Down Special Move and attack unaware opponents from behind. All in all, Meta Knight is a character who specializes in quick movement more than power. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Executes lightning-fast slashes which can damage from behind him. 10% *Side Tilt - Slashes twice in front of him, then once upwards. 12% *Up Tilt - Stabs upwards. 10% *Down Tilt - Thrusts his sword on the ground. 8% *Dash Attack - Thrusts his sword forward. 8% Smash *Side Smash - Pulls his sword back for a second, then slashes in front of him. Has decent knockback. 21% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Slashes above him three times. 19% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Slashes in front of him, then behind him. His best killing move. 19% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Slashes with his blade. 5% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Slashes in front of him, then behind him. 8% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Stabs upwards. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Kicks in front him, then behind him. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Slashes while spinning in a circle. 13% (19% max) *Forward Aerial - Slashes in front of him three times. 10% *Back Aerial - Slahes behind him once. It is rather slow but powerful. 10% *Up Aerial - Slashes above him very quickly. 6% *Down Aerial - Slashes below him very quickly. 9% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Jabs opponent with his wing's claws. 1% *Forward Throw - Kicks the opponent in from of him. 9% *Back Throw - Teleports and slahes the opponent from behind. 10% *Up Throw - Same as Kirby's. *Down Throw - Same as Kirby's. Special Moves Taunts *Up - Wraps himself in his cape while grunting. *Side - Says "Fight Me!" while pointing left hand in front (at the opponent), slashing twice, then pointing his sword in front of him. *Down - Spreads his wings while saying "Come!". Idle Animations *Looks on his left and right, then behind him. *Says "I'm waiting". Entrance Uses Dimensional Cape to teleport on the stage. Wins *Teleports. *Performs multiple slashes, then points at the viewer with his sword. *Turns his back to the viewer while saying "Come back, when you give a better fight". Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Meta Knight's Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse